


Reoccurring

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [64]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, an itsy bitsy bit of time-twisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a reoccurring dream, it keeps coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reoccurring

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #311 – _Heathen_.
> 
> Prompt used = A Better Future

Like a reoccurring dream, it keeps coming back – her theory on Colin Raimes, the park, the blood, the pain, the fact that she should be dead, only something happened, something changed, saved her before she was ever in danger at all.

She thinks it was Sam.

How could it have been Sam?

Sam's as good as d...

_Sam's asleep._

She sits at his bedside day after day, between working and trying to rest, plus helping his mum tend to his affairs. It's too much, and it's draining. Sam's gone somewhere she can't follow, but Maya's the one who's slipping away.


End file.
